bleachfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Аарониро Арруруэри
| image = 290px | race = Арранкар | birthday = 23 апреля | gender = Мужской | height = 205 см | weight = 91 кг | affiliation = | previous affiliation = Армия арранкаров Айзена | occupation = | previous occupation = Девятый эспада | team = | previous team = Эспада | partner = | base of operations = Цитадель Аарониро, Лас Ночес, Уэко Мундо | resurrección = Глотонерия | manga debut = Глава 229 (том 26) | anime debut = Серия 138 | video game debut = Bleach: Heat the Soul 5 | japanese voice = Кайен Шиба: Тошихико Секи Низкий голос: Рюузабуро Отомо Высокий голос: Маюми Ямагучи | english voice = Кайен Шиба: Дейв Меллоу Низкий голос: Кейт Сильверстейн Высокий голос: Венди Ли | spanish voice = }} — новено эспада армии арранкаров Сосуке Айзена. Внешность thumb|left|190px|Внешний вид Аарониро разоблачен. Обычно он закрывает свое лицо удлиненной белой маской, которая покрыта восемью отверстиями. Он это делает в основном когда на свету. Вместо нормальной головы, он имеет большую, стеклянную, цилиндрическую капсулу с красной жидкостью и двумя маленьким, плавающими головами пустых. Эти две головы имеют татуировку с номером 9 и как правило, говорят в тандеме, давая эффект двух людей, говорящих по очереди. Верхняя голова говорит с глубоким голосом, а другой говорит высоким, детским голосом. Это придает им своеобразную индивидуальность. Его наряд, не много не такой, как у всех из Эспады, он носит платье, которое покрывает все его тело, также на нем хакама. Он носит вычурное дворянское пальто, которое действует, как замена пиджаку и белые перчатки, как у джентльмена. Остатки пустого-фрагменты маски, находятся на обеих головах, верхняя голова, на три четверти покрыта маской, а нижняя только на половину. Его отверстие пустого расположено в левой части бедра. , page 85 Характер Little can be said of Aaroniero's true personality, since he was imitating Lieutenant Kaien Shiba (albeit in a twisted, erratic fashion) for the majority of his appearance. He does express some amount of pride in his ability to 'continue evolving' and his position as an Espada, despite his Gillian status. Somewhat cruel and sadistic, Aaroniero enjoys toying with his opponents, particularly those he has information on from his absorbed memories, as seen when he asked Rukia to kill her comrades to make up for Kaien's death. Interestingly, his two heads appear to have a degree of individuality, since they refer to themselves in plural when exposed, and each reacted differently to the idea of death (the bottom head panicked and screamed for Aizen's aid while the top one merely cursed Rukia). История Силы и способности Expert Swordsman: By absorbing Kaien Shiba (albeit indirectly), Aaroniero was a highly skilled swordsman fighting Rukia based on Kaien's memories. He uses Kaien's techniques and form during the battle, and are described by Rukia as «His upper-body stance. Spear technique reminiscent of a dance, using one wrist as the center of its rotation. Then crushing the opponent between the spears thrust and the rising waves». Keen Strategist: Aaroniero has proven to be rather cunning in his efforts to dispatch Rukia, using his shape-shifting ability to try to deceive and sneak attack her.Bleach manga; Chapter 263, page 18-20 Then going as far as to try and manipulate her, first into killing herself as penance for killing him, and then trying to get her to kill her friends.Bleach manga; Chapter 264, page 8-13 Throughout the whole fight, even after releasing, he used the psychological edge of having her fight against her former mentor, effectively hindering her performance. Sonído Expert: After Rukia's Kidō spells wore off, Aaroniero used Sonído to appear behind Rukia almost instantly, surprising her.Bleach manga; Chapter 267, page 5 Broadcasted Sight (Synchronized Awareness in the English version): Aaroniero also has the ability to broadcast information of whatever he is currently seeing or experiencing to other Arrancar, which he does prior to his death at the hands of Rukia.Bleach manga; Chapter 269, pages 8-9 Great Spiritual Power: Having absorbed thousands of Hollows and indirectly absorbing the fairly powerful Shinigami Kaien Shiba, Aaroniero has accumulated a rather large amount of spiritual energy. He has enough spiritual power to mimic the levels possessed by Kaien Shiba, going as far as being able to use Kaien's Zanpakutō with presumably the exact amount of spiritual energy required to wield and use its abilities. Духовный меч thumb|right|190px|Aaroniero's Zanpakutō sealed. : Aaroniero's Zanpakutō takes the form of a deformed brown tentacled appendage with a gaping maw at the center, surrounded by various tentacles. He commonly hides it under the glove on his left hand.Bleach manga; Chapter 267, pages 9 thumb|right|190px|Glotoneria released *'Resurrección': It is activated by the command . When released, it turns Aaroniero's lower body into a huge, purple blob-like mass resembling an incredibly bloated invertebrate, with dozens of stubby tentacles and large mouths complete with teeth.Bleach manga; chapter 267, pages 12-13 :Resurrección Special Ability: :*'Hollow Absorption': While all Hollows can cannibalize each other to gain power, Aaroniero has the unique ability to devour a dead Hollow and receive all its abilities and reiatsu. This ability allows him to evolve without limit, unlike normal Espada. It is also the reason he is the only Gillian-class Espada. Aaroniero has gained the powers of approximately 33,650 unnamed Hollows, Metastacia, and through eating Metastacia he gained the Shinigami abilities of Kaien Shiba. :*'Aspect Manifestation': While sealed, Glotonería allows Aaroniero to perfectly manifest any aspect of those he has absorbed, including their knowledge, muscle memory (and thus their battle styles), physical form, and powers. He is only shown to be able to manifest the aspects of one individual at a time while in sealed form. While released, Aaroniero can manifest as many of the absorbed powers as he wishes.Bleach manga; Chapter 267, page 14 The weakness of this power is sunlight, which nullifies it on contact and reveals Aaroniero's true form.Bleach manga; Chapter 267, page 18 ::*'Body Melding': Aaroniero is able to merge his spirit body with other beings, including Shinigami. This was originally Metastacia's ability.Bleach manga; Chapter 135, pages 15-18 ::*'Zanpakutō Destruction': When a Shinigami touches a specific set of tentacles on Aaroniero's released form, their Zanpakutō is destroyed. It was originally Metastacia's ability.Bleach manga; Chapter 135, page 9 ::*'Nejibana': Aaroniero is able to use Kaien's Zanpakutō as if he were Kaien. It was originally Kaien's ability, but was absorbed by Metastacia. Появление в других проектах He appears in the video games Bleach: Heat the Soul 5, Bleach: Heat the Soul 6, Bleach: Heat the Soul 7, and Bleach: Versus Crusade. These games have Aaroniero taking the appearance of Kaien Shiba, plus being able to perform his Resurrección. In the Bleach: Heat the Soul series, his tentacles are a golden color, rather than the dark purple color shown in the anime. In the videogame Bleach: Versus Crusade (only in his released form), he can shoot a light-blue Cero from his tentacles. 4th Movie Tie-In In episode 299 and manga one-shot imaginary number 01. the unforgivens, both promotions for Bleach: Hell Chapter, Aaroniero and Szayelaporro fall into Hell together. Szayelaporro says he's surprised to see him and notes the sturdiness of Aaroniero's tank. Aaroniero questions why he brought it up, suggesting that he wished it to crack. Szayelaporro states he meant nothing by it, meaning only that if it had cracked, he could study the liquid inside it. Aaroniero tells him that he's never like him and moves to attack him with Glotoneria. However, Szayelaporro yells at him to wait, saying that they should work together to figure out where they are. Aaroniero states he doesn't care about that, to which Szayelaporro reminds him of the difference in their ranks. Aaroniero states those ranks don't matter outside of Hueco Mundo.Bleach manga; Chapter imaginary number 1, pages 4-9 thumb|right|190px|Aaroniero about to attack [[Shuren.]] A voice interrupts the two. A man is seen standing on a tall rock and informs them that they are in Hell. Aaroniero demands he come down and explain, but the man mocks him and informs them they are both already dead. Aaroniero doesn't understand, but Szayelaporro remembers his death and moves to attack the man. The man introduces himself as Shuren, and says they must follow him in order to survive in Hell. Three more beings appear behind Shuren. Shuren introduces them as Taikon, Gunjō and Garogai and orders them to attack to two Arrancar. Aaroniero releases his Resurrección and attacks. He tells his enemies not to underestimate the Espada and attacks Taikon. Both Arrancar are defeated and left slumped over some rocks.Bleach manga; Chapter imaginary number 1, pages 9-19 Интересные факты *Сторона смерти Аарониро — жадность. *Aaronierro's name stems from that of Eero Aarnio, a Finnish interior designer noted for designing plastic and fiberglass chairs. ; Tite Kubo Interview, page 256 *Aaroniero wears a set of white gloves during the Espada meeting, but wears only a single glove when in his own chambers. *Бой Аарониро и Рукии занял восьмое место в рейтинге. *В 299 серии ресуррексион Аарониро желтоватого цвета, вместо тёмно-фиолетового. *В манге и аниме Глотонерия находится на левой руке Аарониро, но в специальной главе «Непрощённые» она заключена в его правой руке. Цитаты |Извини, но я попросту не переношу солнечный свет, а сюда он проникнуть не может.}} |Свои мысли о наших лицах держи при себе. Нас уже давным-давно достало слушать о том, что люди думают о нашей внешности.}} Сноски Навигация en:Aaroniero Arruruerie de:Aaroniero Arruruerie es:Aaroniero Arruruerie Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Арранкары Категория:Эспада Категория:Умершие Категория:Эксперты владения мечом Категория:Эксперты сонидо